A strange week in The Paradise
by missparadisepink
Summary: This story is set when Denise worked at The Paradise and was head of Ladieswear and Tom and Catherine were still at odds with one another. It all takes place over one week!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FANBASED!

The street lamps had all gone out; it was light now. Occasional people walked past the shops, however it was still very early. Most people were getting ready for work and those who had been out drinking the night before, were struggling to lift their sore heads from the pillows beneath. But not Denise. No, Denise hadn't got a sore head, because she hadn't been out drinking the night before. Denise wasn't in bed. She was already up. And Denise wasn't getting ready. She was already dressed, looking her usual neat and presentable self. Denise was in Ladieswear.

Sun rays shone through the windows casting shadows of Denise, in her purple, head of Ladieswear dress, onto the floor. Her nimble hands worked effortlessly to create a magnificent display of goods. Taking a step back in order to admire her work, Denise couldn't help the feeling something was missing. She headed to the storage cupboard to try and find something to complete the display.

After a long while searching, Denise began to wonder how long it would be until the girls started arriving. Fumbling in her pocket, she pulled out the watch Moray had given to her as a present. She smiled to herself remembering the night he had given it to her. He'd had both their names engraved onto the back and Denise ran her thumb over the 'J' of his. Realising she was still in the store cupboard, she flipped the watch over and opened it to check the time. Not long until the store opens. The display could wait. Perhaps she could ask Moray later what he thought it needed. But for now she needed to go and grab some breakfast.

She turned around to see a woman, standing in the doorway of the store cupboard.  
"Mrs Weston," Denise stuttered, as she wondered how long she had been stood watching her.  
"Denise," came her reply.  
"How may I help you?" Denise asked, a little bewildered.  
"I'd like to see the figures for Ladieswear," Mrs Weston said.  
"Of course, ma'am," Denise said, as she made her way over to the figure books, "is there a problem?"  
"It has become known to me and my husband that profits in Ladieswear are just not up to scratch," she answered, flicking through the book, not really reading it.  
"As far as I'm aware, profits in Ladieswear are the best they've ever been at the moment," Denise responded, confused. Just last week Mr Weston had been praising her work in Ladieswear. Why the sudden change of heart?  
Her reply frustrated Catherine. She couldn't believe Moray would tell Denise everything about the store. Angry at Denise, she raised her voice to say, "Just because you are Moray's... Moray's-"  
Just at that moment, Moray walked into Ladieswear, "My what?" he interrupted, as he gave a reassuring smile to Denise. He hated it when she was alone with Catherine. He knew how cruel she could be and he didn't for all the world want Denise to suffer.  
Catherine turned around. "She," she began, pointing at Denise, "is your-"  
"She is not my anything," Moray spoke, "no one is. I think what you meant to say was Denise, is, Denise."  
Denise smiled at hearing this; she was so pleased Moray came to her rescue.  
"My husband and I do not pay you to discuss what Denise is," Catherine replied.  
"You brought it up," Moray shot back.  
Ignoring this, Catherine turned to Denise, "You need to change this," she said, pointing to the costings.  
"Mrs Weston," Denise began, "it would appear to me-"  
"Stop," Catherine said sternly, holding her hand up to Denise to silence her, "I did not ask for your opinion, I did not ask for you to change it, I told you to change it."  
"Change what?" Moray queried, making his way over.  
"The profits in Ladieswear."  
"But they are the highest they've ever been!" Moray replied, completely shocked.  
"It's not high enough," Catherine replied.  
"But I was stood next to Miss Denise just the other day when your husband was saying how well her department is doing," Moray said, his voice getting louder, the more irritated he became.  
"Mr Weston and I both agree on the matter, but as he won't be visiting the store for a few days, I came to tell you," she said, "And really Moray, is there really any need to call Denise, Miss Denise?"  
"I like to remain professional," Moray responded.  
"Double the price of every gown, shoe and accessory in this department today before the store opens and make sure your profits double too, or else your job will be at risk," Catherine concluded before storming out of Ladieswear. She was annoyed Moray had come into the conversation.

Denise and Moray turned to eachother.  
"What am I going to do, John?" Denise asked.  
"We," replied Moray, "what are we going to do? You are not going to be in this on your own Denise, I will help you. Besides, if there's anyone capable of selling a gown at that price, it's you!"  
Denise attempted to smile at Moray. No one would pay this much for a gown. But she was grateful to Moray, he was trying his best to make her feel better. He held out his arms and Denise gladly walked into them. He wrapped them around her and pulled her into his chest, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything will be ok," he told her, "we've got eachother. Catherine can't change that, or ruin that. She will never come between us, I will make sure of it."  
Denise looked up at Moray, "so will I," she replied.  
"I love you," Moray whispered before moving his head so it was just millimetres away from Denise and then planting a soft kiss on her lips. He moved away slightly and she smiled, "I love you," she whispered. He moved his lips back onto hers and began to kiss her slowly, making sure to take care to savour this moment between them.  
"Oh," came a voice and Denise and Moray broke their kiss and turned to face Clara, frozen in the doorway of Ladieswear, a shocked expression on her face as she stared at the couple stood in the middle of the department.  
"I...err...I'm sorry..." she began, "I...I didn't realise, I just came to start work... I'll go..."  
Denise loosened herself from Morays arms slightly, as she felt herself blush. Moray caught sight of her rosy cheeks and gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
"Please don't leave, there's too much work to be done," Moray said, confidently, "when the rest of the girls arrive, each of you needs to grab a pencil and double all the prices on the tags."  
"Double, Mr Moray sir?" Clara asked.  
"Yes, under Mr and Mrs Weston's instructions."  
Clara nodded, concerned about how they were going to sell anything. Moray turned to Denise, "we must go for our meeting with Dudley now," he said. Denise smiled at Clara awkwardly and then followed Moray out of Ladieswear.  
"Meeting?" she asked him as they walked down the stairs, "we have a meeting?"  
"We do now," he smiled back.  
Denise looked at him, displaying a confused expression.  
"I knew how embarrassed you were when Clara walked in and we were sat holding hands. And you told me afterwards how awkward it was after I had had to leave and you were left alone," Moray said, in a voice quiet enough that no one but Denise could hear, "I didn't think you'd want to go through that again on your own."  
"Thank you," Denise replied, as Moray unlocked his office door.  
"After you," he said, standing back, before following Denise in and closing the door behind.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FANBASED!

* * *

"Now where were we?" Moray asked Denise, a smirk on his face.  
"Around about here," said Denise as she walked over to Moray, her face right next to his. He wrapped his arms around her so they were stood the same way they were moments before Clara interrupted. Morays eyes darted from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips, pausing for a moment to gaze at their beautiful colour and shape. He brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks, his eyes now gazing into her eyes.  
"Denise," he whispered, "we will always have each other."  
Denise nodded. He moved his hands down her arms and around her back and she brought her hand to his cheek. She stroked it gently and replied, "I know," before placing a small kiss where her thumb had just been. She moved her lips slowly across to meet his lips and kissed them, tentatively. His arms holding her tightly, Moray swung her around and leant her back against the door. His lips were inches from hers and she felt his breath against her face. Both their hearts were beating at rapid rates, "you call that a kiss?" he teased, pressing his body against hers. Then, without any further hesitation, he pressed his mouth to her lips. Denise felt his tongue asking for entry and she quickly gave it. Moray gripped the soft silk of Denise dress and felt heat spread through his body. Denise's hands moved across the smooth fabric of Moray's waist coat as she pulled it off his body and threw it on the floor with his blazer and tie. Denise's work dress had a very high neck collar, so she held her head back, allowing Moray to undo a few of the top buttons. He undid them quickly, and pulled down the sides of the collar, meaning he could see the flesh of Denise's neck. He began to plant kisses there, as he told her how much he loved her.  
"John," she said, as she caught sight of the clock, "the store opens in 10 minutes."  
"Then we don't have long, let's make the most of it," he whispered into her ear, before kissing it and nipping the skin slightly. One hand on her back, the other on her waist, he turned them around, so that she was no longer facing the clock and he was the one with his back to the door. He leant against the door and grabbed Denise's thighs hoisting her up against him. Moray used one arm behind her back to support Denise whilst the other repositioned her dress so that she could wrap her legs around him. Hooking her arms around the back of Moray's head Denise placed her lips against Moray's. "I love you," she whispered and closed her eyes. She felt his lips arch into a smile beneath hers and then she felt them kiss her. Immediately she kissed him back, as he her hands tugged his hair. She felt safe supported by his strong arms, and she felt his large hands moving from her back, to her waist, to her arms. He began to kiss her neck again, but Denise pulled his head up and brought and pulled his lips to hers, in order to silence her moans. She was afraid someone would hear. She kissed him once more then pulled away. "We should stop," she said, "Dudley might arrive soon."  
Moray turned around and gently placed Denise on her feet. He placed his hands on the door so she couldn't escape.  
"We'll sort it out," he said, still breathing heavily, "We will have a meeting when Dudley arrives, and then we can meet after the store closes, just the two of us."  
Denise's face had changed. She'd forgotten about her earlier encounter with Mrs Weston, she'd been so wrapped up in Moray. He sensed this uneasiness and took her hands in his, "Sweetheart," he spoke, his voice soft and reassuring, "Don't worry." And then he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, before he picked up his waistcoat and put it back on, whilst Denise fastened the buttons on her dress. Moray put his blazer on as Denise picked up his neck tie, straightening it out as best as she could. She held both ends and fastened it around his neck. Meanwhile, Moray did his best to straighten her dress, which had got rather creased. Just as they finished there was a knock at the door. Denise sat in one of the chairs at the table in the corner of the office and Moray sat in one of the others as he shouted, "Come in!"  
"Moray," Dudley said, and then in a surprised tone, "Miss Denise! How lovely it is see you both."  
"And you, Mr Dudley sir," replied Denise.  
"Is there a meeting I wasn't aware of?" asked Dudley.  
"We had to schedule a meeting this morning regarding an unexpected visitor," Moray told him. He caught Denise's eye and they both smirked. Denise knew the unexpected visitor he was referring to was Clara, but they would tell Dudley it was Mrs Weston.  
Noticing this smirk, but choosing to ignore it, Dudley asked, "May I ask who this unexpected visitor was?"  
"Yes you may," Moray replied, "sit down first."  
"Oh dear," Dudley said as he sat down, "I don't like the sound of this."  
Moray nodded to Denise, "this morning I was in Ladieswear and Mrs Weston came."  
"I thought Mr Weston said he wasn't going to be in the store for a few days," Dudley said, confused.  
"He did," Moray answered.  
"That's why Mrs Weston came," Denise finished.  
"What did she want," Dudley asked.  
"She wants us to double the price of everything in Ladieswear," Denise replied.  
"Double, double? Nothing will sell. We are going to be in ruins!" Dudley shouted.  
Denise began to tremble. Moray grabbed her hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. He then shot Dudley a look that his best friend immediately understood.  
"Sorry," Dudley spoke as he composed himself, "I'm sure that..." He looked at Moray who nodded. "I'm sure that if anyone can sell at that price it's you Denise. There's no need to worry. Does Mr Weston agree?" Dudley asked.  
"She said so," Denise said. Turning to face Moray she said, "I should probably go and check on how everything is."  
"I'll come and see how things are going later. And don't worry, just try your best," Moray reassured her. Then, he let go of Denise's hand and she took a deep breath and walked out of the office and made her way to Ladieswear.

Nothing had been sold. Women were disgusted at the sudden rise in prices and were leaving the department before they'd even walked in. Denise sighed but did her best to smile in front of the girls and pretend everything was ok, even though it wasn't.

Meanwhile, Moray and Dudley were still sat at the table in the office. Moray listened to Dudley drone on about how difficult it was going to be and when he finished, he decided to ask Dudley his thoughts on a slightly different, more awkward matter.  
"Dudley," he began, trying to find the right words to form what he was thinking before he continued, "I was wondering if, now that Denise is gone, I could talk to you about a different matter and ask your opinion?"  
"Erm, ok," Dudley responded, "You know I'm your bet friend and you can talk to me about anything. I can't promise I can help, or that I will have the answers, but I will try my best, I can promise you that."  
Moray nodded.  
"So what is it?" asked Dudley.  
"Well..." Moray started, "It begins when I got back from Paris, the day I closed the store." 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FANBASED!

Do you remember that day?"  
"Of course I remember that day Moray! It was one of the best for me all year." Dudley exclaimed, slightly hurt at the fact Moray doubted his best friend not remembering the day of his return.  
"As it was for me," Moray replied, "but well..."  
"Come on Moray, spit it out!" Dudley said, growing impatient.  
"I was in Ladieswear with Denise and we were just sat talking, holding hands, and Clara walked in. Immediately, Denise let go of my hands and stood up, insisting Clara give the message she came to give. Clara told us Mr Weston had arrived and found the store closed, so I left to meet him. We were both very embarrassed. Later, Denise told me about how awkward it had been after I'd gone. I told her not to worry about it. And then today, after Mrs Weston had gone Denise was very worried so I gave her a hug and told her it would be ok and then Clara walked in just as I..."  
"You what?"  
"I kissed her." Moray's head dropped into his hands, "it's just, well, you know, considering what happened in the past between me and Clara!"  
Dudley remained silent, he didn't know what to say.  
"Say something, Dudley, please," Moray pleaded, his dark eyes begging for advice from his best friend.  
"How does Denise feel about it?" Dudley finally spoke.  
"I'm not sure, we didn't really get a chance to talk about it," Moray replied, "What should I do?"  
"Talk to Denise about it and the obvious thing."  
"What's that?" Moray looked at Dudley, puzzled.  
"Be careful where you kiss next time!" Dudley said.  
"Thank you Dudley, I will do just that."  
Dudley nodded and Moray stood up, "We have our morning inspection to do.

The two men walked around the whole store, keeping an eye out for Catherine. They left Ladieswear till last.

When they entered it was particularly quiet and Moray instantly noticed Denise, stood behind the counter, staring worriedly into the figures book. Moray thought to himself, 'she looks worried, but nonetheless beautiful!' He wanted to go and smooth the crease on her forehead and hold her and tell her it was ok. He strode over and discreetly placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up, startled, but she didn't flinch at his familiar touch.  
"Denise," Moray began.  
Dudley joined Moray and he too noticed the anxious look on her face. He also saw Moray's hand on Denise's and he shot him a look. Why did he never listen to him? Moray shrugged. Denise seemed upset.  
"We have not sold one single thing," Denise spoke, "I've no idea what to do! No matter what I try to do, nothing works. And nothing will ever work. People don't even pay this much to have a dress made by a seamstress, never mind a ready made one. I may as well just pack my bags and leave now!"  
Denise shut the book and started to head out from behind the counter, but Moray grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned round to him. Dudley was really confused. Moray noticed, "Catherine said her job would be at risk," Moray whispered. He turned to Denise, "Please don't," he begged, as he let go of her arm.  
Moray glanced around. No one was there. All the girls had taken their lunch break at the same time, except Denise. He spotted a display in the corner of the room. "Did you make that Denise?" he asked her. Denise looked to where Moray was gesturing and noticed the display she had made this morning. She began to walk over to it and as as she did Dudley nodded to Moray and left then to attend to his other work.  
"I think it's missing something," said Denise.  
"I think it's perfect," Moray replied. "Do you see Denise, do you see what you are capable of? Please don't lose hope yet. We might just work this out."  
Denise smiled, "and we have always got each other."  
"Exactly," Moray replied, "Will the girls be returning from their lunch break soon?"  
Denise nodded.  
"Well when they do come to my office and we can eat dinner together," Moray said and Denise quickly agreed, remembering she had never actually had any breakfast that morning. With a quick kiss on her cheek, Moray left her in Ladieswear and went to grab two lots of dinner to take to his office.

When the girls finally came back, Denise headed to Moray's Office. She knocked on the door and heard him shout for her to come in. Opening the door, she headed in, and he greeted her with a smile. Two plates of dinner sat on the table they'd had their meeting at this morning, and Moray had even lit a candle.

Denise began to walk over to Moray, when suddenly her head started spinning and she felt faint. Her knees buckled and she started to fall. Moray rushed forward and grabbed her before she hit the floor. He held her in his arms and said her name repeatedly, until she came round. Sitting her in a chair, he gave her a glass of water. After making sure she drank the whole glass, he sat on the chair opposite.  
"Denise, are you ok?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.  
"I'm fine," she replied, "it's just I've not eaten all day. I was about to go and get some breakfast when Mrs Weston arrived."  
"Well then you must eat now, sweetheart, and make sure you remember to eat tomorrow. You gave me such a fright, I would not want that to happen again," Moray laughed, making Denise giggle.

Throughout their lunch they chatted about lots of different things, but Moray was careful not to bring up Mrs Weston and the new prices. When they finished eating, he decided it a good time to ask her about Clara.  
"Denise," he began, "are you ok about what happened this morning when Clara walked in."  
"I am," she said, "just a little embarrassed, that's all. Are you?"  
"I am, yes, I am, I am ok," he stuttered.  
"John," Denise said, leaning closer to him and placing her hand on top of his, "I think that was one too many 'I am.' What is wrong?"  
"Nothing," he replied.  
"Please John, tell me what's wrong." Denise pleaded.  
Moray sighed. "Sometimes I feel as though it isn't just me and you in this relationship."  
Denise was confused as to what he meant. "You feel as though Clara is a part of us?"  
"Not just Clara, everyone. Sometimes I wish it was just the two of us, so that there were no other problems or worries or people to be concerned with and we could just love one another," Moray admitted.  
"But sweetheart," Denise replied, "the beauty of this is that we know that no matter what else, we can just love each other. No matter what other problems the world throws at us, we always have each other. And John, you have shown me that today," Denise squeezed his hand, "Although, I do have to admit, I often daydream about what it would be like if it was just the two of us for a whole day." Denise's eyes widened at the thought.  
"Mmm..." Moray breathed in, "So do I."  
Denise smiled.  
"And what do you imagine it to be like?" Moray asked her.  
"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing sold in Ladieswear, not one single thing, and Moray was growing more and more anxious. He spent the days as usual working in the store, but talked to Dudley much more frequently. He shared his anxious thoughts with his friend and they tried hopelessly to come up with a plan to sell the things in Ladieswear. Meeting after meeting they plotted and schemed ways to woo the customers and sell to them, but still nothing. In the evenings, Moray met with Denise, and he put on a brave smile and laughed and joked with her like everything was ok. Not once did he mention sales, not once did he mention the prices, not once did he mention the fact that nothing had been sold. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry. Instead, he talked to her about the other things going on in their lives, or talked to her about his childhood and what life had been like for her in Peebles.

It was Thursday morning. Moray had done his morning inspection of the store and was in his office with Dudley and Jonas, having yet another meeting.  
"Not one thing, not one single thing since Monday morning!" Dudley said, his eyebrows lowered and pulled together, the skin between them wrinkling.  
"The morning Catherine doubled the prices," Moray added, pressing his lips together.  
"What are we going to do?" Dudley asked, looking at both Moray and Jonas.  
"Sir, if I may," Jonas asked, and continued as Moray gave a nod, "No one will buy anything at this price now, no one ever will. I say we should just put the prices back to normal. At least things will sell."  
Moray sighed and perched on the front of his desk, "we can't do that. Thing how the Westons might react!"  
"Moray's right," Dudley added, "we don't want to risk making them angry."  
Moray's face displayed an angry expression, "We-"  
There was a knock at the door, a timid knock.  
"Yes!" Moray shouted, irritated they were being interrupted. The door opened slowly and Denise peered round it. Standing up, Moray quickly adjusted his face to a smile and all the irritation that had filled his body just moments ago was lost, as his eyes met Denise's. She closed the door behind her and Moray noticed her eyes were filling with tears, "Denise?" he asked.  
"Please could I have a word with you Mr Moray sir," she asked, praying she could hold in the tears, at least until she was alone with Moray. Moray nodded and turned to Jonas and Dudley, silently asking them to leave. They did.

When they closed the door, Moray was immediately at Denise's side. Without questioning, he wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his chest letting the tears flow, soaking his silk, brown and gold waist coat in the proccess. As her tears slowed, he brought his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Sweetheart," he asked, "What is it?" He spoke softly and stared into her bloodshot eyes.  
"Mrs Weston came to me and relieved me of my position just a few minutes before I came here," she sniffled. Anger coursed through Moray's body. How dare she do this! But he quickly calmed himself, before Denise continued. "I'm sorry for interrupting, I just didn't know what to do," Denise sobbed.  
"Ssh," Moray said, "Don't be sorry." He pulled her closer to him.  
"I have to pack my bag," Denise said, wiping away the tears, "she wants my room free by this afternoon."  
Moray sighed, "I'm going to sort this out Denise."  
"Can I leave my bag in here, please?" she asked, having lost all hope of ever getting a position working here again while the Westons were running the store.  
"Of course," Moray replied, giving her a quick kiss.  
Denise made her way out of his office and to her room, to pack her bag. She couldn't believe this was it. She was leaving. Blinking away the tears, she tried to shut out the thoughts of not working alongside Moray anymore, but she couldn't. She knew they'd stay together, nothing would ever come between them, they had vowed that to each other. It just wasn't going to be the same. She loved the fact that she worked alongside Moray in the store. She loved the meeting they often had to plan their latest promotion. It didn't feel like work at all. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do now. Her Uncle had left her his shop when he'd married Audrey and moved away, but she wasn't sure how she was going to make any money. She knew Moray would help her out and support her, however she didn't want to solely rely on him, especially considering the problems he was facing with Mr Weston now owning the store. Not quite sure what was going to happen, Denise focused all her attention on packing her bag, in an attempt to distract herself. It wasn't really working, but at least she was getting it done.

Whilst Denise packed her bag, pacing up and down the length of his office, Moray soon found himself so angry he couldn't bear it anymore. When he reached his desk he pulled the piles of paper from it threw them in the air. Pages and pages of important documents fluttered the floor around him and littered the floor. He moved onto the pens, then the figure books and then the letters, until his desk was empty. He then threw a chair over, onto the floor of paper and pens. He threw another and another, releasing his anger, until he felt a soft hand on his arm. Denise. He stopped. He didn't want to hurt her.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"I'm sorry too," Denise said. Moray looked up and into her blue eyes. He was confused as to why she was sorry. She wasn't the one throwing things around the office.  
"Why are you sorry?" Moray questioned.  
"Because I got us into this mess," Denise said, starting to cry for the third time.  
"Denise," Moray said, bending his knees slightly so he was staring right into her eyes. "None of this is your fault. I don't want you ever to think that." Moving his head closer to hers, he planted a kiss on her lips. He was angry at the Westons for everything they'd done to him and the store, but most importantly to Denise. He was angry at himself for not managing to shield her as he had promised himself he would. But standing here, right now, holding the woman he loved more than anything in the world in his arms, all of that drifted away. All he felt was love. Denise buried her head into his chest, and Moray placed a kiss on her head. He smoothed her hair and rubbed her back, calming her and making her feel safe.

As they stood holding each other among the mess Moray had made, they were suddenly both startled. Moray gripped Denise tighter in a protective manner, he couldn't stand it if she came to anymore harm. Denise didn't object, but she lifted her head slightly, and even though her vision was blurred from all the tears that had fallen from her eyes, she saw the door swing open, and a figure stride in.

AN: Who will it be?  
Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews! I really love hearing what you think about the story and what you liked and want to happen! Please keep reviewing - it really makes me smile!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FANBASED!

"How dare you!" Mr Weston shouted. "You had no right, no right whatsoever to do this. Since when have you been allowed to make such decisions? Who do you think you are, doubling the prices in Ladieswear?"  
Moray looked puzzled, as did Denise.  
"Denise, what are you doing here?" Mr Weston asked, noticing the woman wrapped in Moray's arms. His voice was still angry, just not quite as furious as before. "You should be in Ladieswear, especially considering recent price changes."  
"Mr Weston," Moray began, letting go of Denise to stand between her and the angry Mr Weston, "the prices in Ladieswear were changed under your wife's instruction, and Denise is here because-"  
"Let Denise speak for herself," Mr Weston interrupted. He knew Moray had a way with words and would lie to him, but not Denise. She had a way with words too, but unlike Moray, she wouldn't lie. Cautiously, Moray moved slowly out of the way to let Denise speak, but remained close to her side incase things got out of hand. Mr Weston stared at Denise, waiting for her to begin.  
"Mrs Weston came to see me on Monday morning, Mr Moray was there," she sniffled, pointing to the man she loved, "and informed me that you both weren't happy with the profits in Ladieswear."  
"But I told you last week they were at their best," Mr Weston said, his anger had now dissolved and in it's place it left confusion.  
"And tried to tell her that, but she insisted that we doubled the prices, and improve sales, or else I would lose my job. And it's impossible to sell anything at those prices, so because nothing has sold, about half an hour ago she came and relieved me of my position." Denise finished.  
"Is this the truth?" Mr Weston asked.  
Denise and Moray both nodded.  
A creak came from the door. Mr Weston turned round, Moray looked at the door and Denise's bloodshot eyes left the floor to look in the direction of the door.  
"Denise?" Mrs Weston's calm, yet threatening voice said as she strode in, "I thought I made myself clear when I said I wanted you to leave."  
"Who said anything about Denise leaving?" Mr Weston asked her. Shocked looks crossed everyone's faces, except his own, which remained straight.  
"Excuse me?" Mrs Weston replied.  
"Denise is the best person we employ here. I actually came here with the mind to increase her wages," Mr Weston said, "but then I found out that nothing, since Monday morning had sold in Ladieswear, because prices have been doubled. Do you know anything about this Catherine?"  
"I found out today. That's why I asked Denise to leave," she spoke.  
Anger started to rise in Denise and Moray noticed this a grabbed her hand, not wanting her to do anything she might later regret. He was feeling angry too, but he knew he needed to leave this between Mr and Mrs Weston for now.  
"We only got here less than an hour ago," Mr Weston said, "I found out about 5 minutes ago, but presumed it was Moray who raised them."  
"No," Catherine replied suddenly and actively, "it was obviously Denise."  
"But did you have any proof?" Mr Weston asked her, and before giving her a chance to continue, "did you not think it best to find out the facts first, for all you know," a smirk formed on his face, knowing that Catherine had no idea he knew it was her all along, "it could of been Moray here."  
"He will have had a part in this too. Moray can join Denise. We can force him to leave too!" Catherine said, a smirk forming on her lips at the thought of the pair of them suffering.  
"No," Denise exclaimed, but Mr Weston raised a hand to silence her.  
"Who said Denise had been fired?" Mr Weston asked his wife.  
"Well I took it upon myself to remove her from-"  
"No Catherine, you have no right to do this. I know. I know it was you who told them to raise the prices. I don't know what your little scheme was Catherine, maybe to over rule me. Maybe to hurt Denise. Maybe because you still have feelings for Moray!" Mr Weston was shouting at this point and Moray was holding Denise in his arms. "Whatever it was it hasn't worked Catherine, none of your plans will ever work!" Mr Weston added. Catherine backed away slowly. Turning around Mr Weston spoke, much more calmly than he had to his wife, "Denise, as I had decided before coming here, wages will be raised. That is if you will still work here after what has happened this week." Denise nodded, so he continued, "Could you please get dressed into your work clothes and return to your position as soon as you can." Denise smiled, picked up her bag and left with Moray, leaving the married couple to talk.

When they got outside, they heard shouting. Moray took the bag from Denise and held her hand in his, leading her back to her room. As they got inside, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't shield you from her plans Denise. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Moray spoke into her blonde locks, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Denise looked up and into his eyes, wiping away the tears. She had never seen him cry before.  
"Please don't cry," she spoke, "You can't always protect me. I don't always need shielding," she added." They smiled at each other and gazed into each other eyes. Moray looked at her face, taking in every tiny detail. Oh, how he loved her. Denise looked at Moray, noticing his button on his waistcoat was undone. Reaching out her hands, she went to fasten the button, but Moray grasped them tightly before she could and held them too his heart. He leant his head closer to hers, until he could feel her breath on his skin. He matched his breathing to hers, as theirs hearts beat quicker and quicker the closer he got. When he was just inches away he tilted his head and crushed her lips with his own. 


End file.
